marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Alien Mutants
Also see the list of those alien mutants: *''Beginagains.'' *''Chosen.'' *''Rejects.'' Brood The known mutant Brood are either natural-born benign Brood such as Broo, able to feel compassion, or star-ray induced mutants with various abilities. Also see the list of Mutant Brood Centaurians Centaurian mutants are rejected by their kind who saw them as demons (or "Kavkov"). The only known Centaurian mutant is Photon, who possessed both flight and optic blasts. Also see the list of Centaurian Mutants. Coconut Grove At some point, the Coconut Grove species was stagnating in it evolution, and sent Ariel to collect several mutants for study. Eventually, it was discovered that Ariel was herself a mutant with persuasion powers (independently from her science-based gate-linked teleportation powers). Ariel's mutation is hereditary. She stated as well that "the ability to convince people of things they wouldn't ordinarily believe sort of runs in her family." She is however the only known and confirmed Coconut Grove mutant, but her relative, also named Ariel was seemingly gifted in the same way. Also see the list of Coconut Grove Mutants Dakkamites ... Fomalhauti While normal Fomalhauti are small and whitish in color, each member of the now mutant race was pinkish and reached nearly six times the normal Fomalhauti size and mass. The Fomalhauti mutants are presumed extinct as of now. Also see the list of Fomalhauti Mutants. Kree The known mutant Kree, all pink-skinned Kree, are: * Susanna Sherman, Tsu-Zana or Ultra-Girl. A Sentinel classified her as a "V-Factor" mutant, as a temporary classification, because of her Kree alien DNA. Her origins are still confused, and not much information exists on the subject. but a Kree mutant in }} * On Earth-691, Eighty-Five was a mutant pink-Kree with mastery over magnetism. * On Earth-9591, Mar-Vell developed a case of mutant cataract. Landlaks The Landlaks have produced only one mutant, Tyros, known as Terrax the Tamer. He was provided with geokinesis. The rest of their race appears to be telepathic, without being themselves mutants. Tyros himself has never shown that ability. Also see the list of Landlak Mutants. M'Kraan On Earth-92131, before the birth of Humanity, on another planet, the race now known as the M'Kraan developed individuals who could be referred as mutants. That species of cosmic mutants then evolved a step beyond mutants, becoming the Celestials. Mobians ... Negative Zone Mutants The aliens of the Negative can develop aliens as well. Dartayus inhabitants can seemingly produce mutants. The only known example as far was Kologoth Antares, who demonstrated multiple physical mutations: a reptilian-like appearance, fangs, claws, horns, a prehensile tail. Those mutants are rejected by their kind. In Earth-13729, the Future Foundation opened a school branch in Negative Zone but were overwhelmed by about four millions attendants. As the Jean Grey School For Higher Learning was closing down with a lack of students, Phoenix (Quentin Quire) met the FF who ask him if he knew where transfer some of the students, to what Phoenix answered that he could deal with the mutants of those, around two millions students. He then send them to Logan, forcing him to reopen the School. Rigellians The mutant class of Rigel are "barbaric" underground dwellers Riggelians originated from disastrous experiments, deformed both from mind and body. Considered inferior by the other Riggelians, they lack females to carry on their species. Also see the list of Rigellian Mutants Shi'ar With her genetic throwback granting her a full set of wings, Deathbird was considered a mutant. In one 2099 possible future (Earth-32098), Xavier even gathered a galactic alliance of mutants: the Universal X-Alliance, including Cyclops/Apocalypse posing as a Shi'ar member of the Alliance. Also see the list of Mutant Shi'ar Skrulls Deviants The Mutant Skrulls, also named by the Skrull authorities "K-Class Deviant Skrulls" were tracked and killed. They were eventually gathered into Cadre K by Charles Xavier. On the planet Carpiax IV, the local lord, Merrek, set up fecundity-supplement programs which resulted (apparently) in a higher percentage of mutant births. To be noted that even if the Skrulls have suffered experimentations from the Celestials making them diverge into Deviant Skrulls, Prime Skrulls and Eternal Skrulls as for the humans, their mutants aren't the achievement of the normals' evolution, but instead seemingly a sub-type of the Deviant Skrulls. Also see the list of Mutant Skrulls Prime ... Saurian aliens ... Technarchy Warlock's "mutant nature allowed him to experience emotions foreign to other Technarchy". His "mutation" is taken more or less in the first degree: * Polaris considered that "technically Warlock ... mutant.". * In the opposite way, Steven Rogers considered him as a mutant. Also see the list of Technarch Mutants Vorms The "Star-Stalker" was mutant, possessing powers such as the ability to fly through space or to drain energy, such abilities lacking from the common Vorms. Also see the list of Mutant Vorms Wing-Men of Mars Chak of the Wing-Men of Mars was a beakless, nigh-human, individual of his species. Zn'rx/Snarks ... Others Five and a half billion years ago, Maht Pacle was an alien of an unidentified species, obsessed with killing whater he hunted. He was also a mutant of his species, whose biological systems were focused on his body's preservation, causing his adult body to not age. He became the Elder of the Universe known as the Obliterator. ... =Characteristics= | Habitat = Variable. Mostly Earth or Earth-like environment. | Gravity = Variable. Mostly Earth or Earth-like. | Atmosphere = Variable. Mostly Earth or Earth-like. | Population = | Powers = Variable for most of the mutants. Able from understand and express sentiments such as compassion for the Brood and Technarchs. | Abilities = Variable. | AvgStrength = Variable. | Weaknesses = Variable. Intolerance and hatred from their main culture. | GovernmentType = Variable: *Oppressed and terminated in Brood, Centaurians, Skrulls or Technarchs' societies. *Planetary coalition in Beginagains, Rejects & Chosen, formerly: **Unique city structured in casts (Perfects, most-Perfects, Dualers) for the Chosen. **Underground cast for the Beginagains. **Multiple tribes for the Rejects. *Weapons or leaders among Moloids, Landlaks, ... Inapplicable among Inhumans, Eternals, Coconut Grove. | TechnologyLevel = Variable. High for the Chosen. Low for others. | CulturalTraits = Variable. | Representatives = *''List of living Non-Human Mutants in Earth-616'' *''Complete list of the Non-Human Mutants (including deceased and extra-dimensional ones).'' | Notes = * Reptyl, who considered humans, humanoids and mammals as the same, and opposed them to the reptiles and reptilians such as he or the Skrulls, considered all of the former as mutants. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Alien Mutants Category:Mutants by Species